


The First Time

by Meridian (Meri)



Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: AU, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-07-17
Updated: 1999-07-17
Packaged: 2017-10-12 09:42:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/123528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meri/pseuds/Meridian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan has his first time with all the attendant ritual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Time

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: George Lucas owns the world and all the playthings in it. I hope he's not going to mind that I've borrowed a few of his toys for a while, and I promise to return them unharmed and much happier for the experience.
> 
> THANKS to my betas: Mercutio, SSPND, DebK, Marcelle, and Lorelei. If there are still typos and mistakes, they are all my own.
> 
> SPECIAL THANKS: to saraid who was completely gracious and understanding when I told her I'd independently managed to use the theme of a Jedi first time ritual that was very similar to the one she used in her exquisite story Memory Box.

A storm gathered outside Obi-Wan's window, lightning flashing and thunder rolling. Storms on Coruscant were rare, and deadly, nature finally striking back at the world that had all but ceased to let it exist.

Through the nosie and light show, Obi-Wan paced. His nerves were strung taut. He walked from one end of his quarters the short distance to the other, unable to find his center or relax. Excitement hummed through his nerves.

His decision had been made a long time ago, but at last, all the pieces had fallen into place. He and his master had returned the previous day from a grueling, but highly successful mission and had been granted several days leave. Qui-Gon would be as receptive tonight as he would ever be.

With a sigh, Obi-Wan reached the other end of the room and turned, starting back the other way. Finally, disgusted with himself and his inability to calm down, he stopped in the middle of the room, took a breath, and knelt.

By the Force, he *would* meditate. There must be calm, he could not go to his Master keyed up, or Qui-Gon would know something was amiss immediately, not that his master would not know his purpose within a moment of his speaking, he'd rather not startle Qui-Gon with worry.

Clearing his mind of all extraneous thoughts, he concentrated finding his center and restoring calm and serenity to his mind -- or at least what passed for it. Tonight was the first moment of peace he and Qui-Gon had been granted since he'd reached his majority three months ago and the first time he'd had a chance to act on that fact.

Because he had waited until reaching adulthood before lying with anyone, by Jedi tradition, he could choose whomever he wished for the first time, presupposing that person was available and willing. Most beings were thrilled to be asked -- giving a Jedi their first time was considered a tremendous honor.

Obi-Wan smiled. He'd heard a rumor once about a bold young Jedi who had asked the reigning Monarch of Alderaan for his first time, and the Monarch, who had been unattached at the time, had agreed. Afterward, the two had become fast friends, working on many treaties and agreements together.

He'd gone to considerable trouble to acquire the knowledge he needed to see his plans through. To not even make the attempt would make all of the previous preparation a worthless gesture -- something he could not do. Besides which, he wanted Qui-Gon with a hunger, a passion that defied everything.

Why was he so worried? Hadn't he been planning this night for almost as many years as he'd understood his feelings for Qui-Gon?

Squaring his shoulders, he glanced out the window as lightning stuck in a huge flash of energy illuminating the night sky. Energy seemed to crackle in the air, and in him.

With a confidence he wasn't sure he really felt, he opened the interior door to the large common room that joined his bedroom with Qui-Gon's, and strode across the space to knock on the opposite door.

Answering in a sleep robe, his face slightly flushed from what Obi-Wan assumed was his Master's nighttime kata, Qui-Gon held the door open so that he could enter.

He took two steps into the room and turned to face Qui-Gon, bowing low from his waist. "Qui-Gon Jinn, as an adult I ask you spend this night with me for my First Time. How do you say?" The words were part of the ritual of First Time. He'd been taught it when he'd reached sixteen. Most of his peers did not bother to wait for it, indeed, he'd received many offers over the years, all of which he'd turned down in favor of making his own offer, now.

Expecting the ritual words of acceptance, Obi-Wan couldn't believe they were not immediately forthcoming. The silence stretched.

A bright flash from the storm lit the dim room briefly, and then a clap of thunder distracted them both as the lights flickered. Even the Temple generators could fall victim to the violence of a Coruscant storm.

With a sinking heart, Obi-Wan met Qui-Gon's eyes, the storm forgotten again.

Over the years that he'd dreamed of this moment, gone over many possible scenarios for the night, he never truly expected to see the surprised disbelief now on his Master's face. Qui-Gon didn't want him -- even for one night. Tears stung the backs of his eyes and something fragile inside him shattered.

Obi-Wan took a shuddering breath. He'd made a horrific mistake. All he could do now was hope that somehow he could salvage their relationship. "Master, I'm sorry."

"No Obi-Wan, you misunderstand...."

Obi-Wan cut him off, not able to bear whatever excuses his master might wish to speak. "What is there not to understand?" Somehow he'd managed to keep his voice steady, none of his devastation leaking through. Oh, he knew he'd never be able to hide it for long, but maybe just long enough to purge the worst of it. Above all, his Master must never know how badly this rejection hurt.

"Obi-Wan, I would not hurt you for the world. You caught me by surprise."

By surprise? And if Qui-Gon had been prepared, his mater would have let him down more gently. Another deep breath as Obi-Wan fought off tears. "Please forget I spoke." He was surprised he could still talk. All of his dreams in tatters, he wanted nothing more than to get out of this room as fast as he could and find a place to cry. He inched toward the door.

A tendril of concern came from his Master through their bond, but he clamped down tight, not letting it touch him. He could not endure it.

Shock at the rejection stained Qui-Gon's face. "No. I'm the one who is sorry. I did not answer quickly enough. I didn't expect this from you."

"Look, it's all right. I understand. Really. It wouldn't be good for us." His voice was starting to sound frayed and his control was slipping. He really needed to get out of the room -- fast.

Qui-Gon put a hand on his shoulder, not knowing what the gesture would mean to him. The heat burned Obi-Wan all the way to his heart, and into his soul, but he could not pull away. Any touch was to be treasured, even one that hurt this badly.

"Never think you are unwanted. I care deeply for you, my Padawan. Very deeply." The words were whispered in a hushed, almost fractured tone.

Obi-Wan felt another pulse of caring and concern sent his way, but as he had before, he ignored it, not letting it touch him. Instead, he concentrated on the rain splashing against the window of Qui-Gon's room, letting the sound distract him from the pain of his words. "I withdraw my offer."

Qui-Gon closed his eyes for a moment. "No. Please don't do that."

His control was deteriorating fast, and he was forced to take another breath before he could respond. "Why not?" They would have to discuss this at some point in the future, but right now was not the time.

"Because, I do want you."

Qui-Gon was trying to soften the blow to his ego, he knew that he would appreciated it at some point later on. "Not like that, right."

A deep sigh came from Qui-Gon. "Yes. Like that."

Annoyance jumped in him, along with confusion. Fine. What was Qui-Gon trying to say? Part of him wanted to believe what he thought he was hearing and another part of him was too scared to even hope. "Then, what is this about?"

Qui-Gon dropped his eyes. "I am afraid."

That answer could not have surprised him more. "Of what?" he asked very softly, a flare of hope he could not help sparking in his heart.

"Of what it might do to us, to our relationship."

That made sense after a fashion. "Even if it is only one night, Master, I can only see it enhancing our bond."

Again, Qui-Gon's eyes met his, and he could see the fear and the truth before his Master spoke. "I'm not sure I can do this just once and still be able to teach you."

By the Force, was his Master saying what Obi-Wan thought he was saying? "Master?"

"I can live with never having you, but to have you once and then let you go to someone else would surely break my heart. Better to leave things as they are."

Understanding dawned slowly, but after a moment, he knew the truth, and smiled widely unable to contain the joy that burst forth. Qui-Gon *did* love him.

He reached out and put both hands on Qui-Gon's hips, not even trying to pull him forward, holding on, his fingers finding purchase in the soft fabric. "I would have settled for once, if that was all you could offer me, but if I can claim you as my own, I choose that readily." He sent a surge of love and desire down their bond.

Qui-Gon opened his mind to their bond, and Obi-Wan could feel the emotions Qui-Gon had kept hidden pulsating back to him. He could also feel the worry in his Master's heart.

"You are too young to know your heart so well. In time, I fear you will despair of having an old man for a lover."

Not likely. Obi-Wan shook his head, still smiling and, trying to transmit his pleasure at the situation. "There you are wrong, my Master. You are much more to me than any other lover could possibly be. And I know my mind *very* well."

Obi-Wan could still feel the doubt emanating from Qui-Gon and sought to reassure him with another pulse of love.

But words wouldn't hurt either. "Oh, yes, Master. I do know myself well and I know what I want. Since I was sixteen years old, and allowed to take another Padawan as my lover, I have chosen not to lie with anyone, waiting for the day when I could have you."

His Master still looked doubtful, although there was a ray of hope in those brilliant blue eyes that hadn't been there before.

Obi-Wan wanted to soothe Qui-Gon's fears, and make him understand that there had never been anyone else, and now there never would be. "Niallia Anteries asked me on my sixteenth birthday if I would lie with her that night. I refused. I always knew who I wanted to be first." And the last if the Force willed it so.

Qui-Gon's brow creased, and Obi-Wan thought he was remembering that they had talked about Niallia and her offer, as they had several other proposals he'd received over the years. He wondered if Qui-Gon had realized at the time, he'd turned down *all* the offers.

"Master, you must have known how I felt about you. I have not kept it a secret."

"I knew you cared for me, but not like this. I never realized." Stepping back, Qui-Gon bowed to him. "And if it's not too late, I would be honored to spend this night with you for your First Time."

"No. Not too late, never too late," Obi-Wan whispered softly, a thousand emotions crashing through him as he stepped forward, sliding a hand up to the back of Qui-Gon's neck. Qui-Gon shuddered and smiled.

Pulling his Master forward into a gentle embrace, his eyes drifted shut as he leaned up to press his mouth to Qui-Gon's, savoring their first kiss. One hand reached up to stroke along the bearded cheek, moving into the silken hair, and finding an anchor there. Qui-Gon's big hands splayed across his cheek and jaw, holding him gently in place.

Qui-Gon sighed into the kiss, opening his mouth when Obi-Wan's tongue sought entrance. Mapping the moist depths, Obi-Wan wanted nothing more than to melt into the kiss, but he resisted the urge. There were other things he planned to do, things to make his Master melt instead.

Breaking the kiss only to start again, each one sweeter than the last, sweeter than any kiss had any right to be. Like strawberries left to ripen on the vine until they were sun-sweet and delicious, Qui-Gon's kisses tasted of all of his dreams. Obi-Wan fed on the lush mouth, devouring it, claiming it, telling Qui-Gon without words that he could claim his master later this night.

Acceptance, desire and excitement flowed down their bond.

*Mine!* Obi-Wan's mind cried out possessively as he slid his hands down Qui-Gon's long back, and cupped his buttock tightly, pulling him even closer. *Mine!*

Qui-Gon chuckled. "Yes, my Padawan. Yours and no one else's. I promise you that."

"Good." Delight suffused all the cells in his heart, radiating outward until it saturated every fibre of his being. Kissing down Qui-Gon's long neck, Obi-Wan could feel the tremors in the big body he held and it excited him as nothing in his life ever had. Yes. This was what he'd always wanted, to feel a trembling, wanting Qui-Gon in his arms.

"My knees will not hold out for much longer, my Padawan." Qui-Gon's voice was raspy and his chest heaved as he tried to draw breath.

Nodding, he wasn't in much better shape, desire burned a fiery path through him. His heart pounded hard as he took his Master's hand. Then led him towards the bed across the room, trying to contain his eagerness without much success.

Qui-Gon laughed again and Obi-Wan looked at him, his eyebrow raised. "What is so funny?"

"You are, my love. I've always thought virgins were supposed to be reticent or at least somewhat tentative." Taking his hand and raising it to his lips, Qui-Gon pressed a slow kiss to his palm. Obi-Wan shivered, closing his eyes for a moment as the tenderness of the touch became too intense to bear.

He took a slow breath and centered himself, feeling the calm enter his body from the Force. Opening his eyes, he smiled mischievously at his Master. "Not this virgin. I've wanted you, this, for too long to worry about being nervous. You'll let me know if I do something wrong." He didn't really phrase it as a question. Truth was, he didn't expect to do anything wrong. What he lacked in practical experience, he made up for in theoretical knowledge and imagination.

"Somehow I doubt you'll have any problems." Qui-Gon slid his arms around Obi-Wan

and kissed him thoroughly.

Pulling back a little, Obi-Wan indulged himself by lifting his hands to Qui-Gon's hair, pulling it free of its bindings and smoothing it down to frame his Master's face. The silken tresses were one of his secret fascination, loving nothing more than the times when Qui-Gon allowed him to tend it. Gathering it up in both of his hands, he rubbed his face in the soft mass, breathing in deeply, enjoying the smell, but more than that, the freedom to luxuriate in the sensations. "Oh, but you smell so good. I always knew it would."

Amusement shimmered across to him, and Qui-Gon's eyes sparkled. "You've had your hands in my hair before."

"Only to comb it, never to touch it for the sheer pleasure of doing so."

"The difference is noted." Tightening his arms so that Obi-Wan was pressed against his hard chest, Qui-Gon kissed him softly, then again with more intent. Obi-Wan leaned into the kiss, his tongue snaking out to lap at the firm lips, wanting to memorize the sweet texture. Qui-Gon tasted so good, Obi-Wan could go on kissing him all night. Well, maybe not *all night*, since there were other important things to do, but he had to have at least a few more kisses.

After a moment more, Obi-Wan gently disengaged and pushed Qui-Gon back onto the bed, straddling his hips. Opening the sleep robe, he slid his hands on along his Master's firmly muscled chest. He tried to keep his touch light, just a tease, not wanting either of them to become too excited too quickly.

Twisting his hands into Qui-Gon's hair again, he wondered if he would ever tire of touching it. He expected that he wouldn't. Not for years and years to come. "You are so beautiful," he whispered reverently, stretching out on top of Qui-Gon, relishing the feel of the big body under his, and the strong arms holding him tightly.

"I should have your eyes checked." There was a smile in Qui-Gon's tone and Obi-Wan could tell he appreciated the compliment, even if he didn't really believe it.

He'd have to spend some time convincing his Master of that fact, not at all an unpleasant prospect. "My eyes see fine, Master. I see my love nothing more, nothing less."

"Qui-Gon." Leaning up, Qui-Gon captured his mouth possessively, in a another sweet kiss, his hands moving slowly down Obi-Wan's back.

"Hmm?" Obi-Wan murmured as the kiss finally broke.

"When we are in bed together, call me by name. There is no Master or Apprentice here, just Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan."

Thrilled beyond words that his Master... lover wanted their relationship on so equal a footing, Obi-Wan bent to kiss him again and then again. "Qui-Gon," he said softly when the kiss ended, testing the words on his lips. "Qui-Gon."

"I find I like the sound of my name coming from you."

"And I like saying it." He nuzzled the side of Qui-Gon's face, burying his nose in the whiskers, licking along the line of the beard to the long neck and then up to the tender skin behind an ear. Qui-Gon shuddered and breathed out sharply, starting to move with him.

Large hands moved to his waist, and tightened as Qui-Gon attempted to distract him by trying to roll him onto his back. He'd have none of that. "No. Qui-Gon," he paused to savor the name again. "This is my night. *I* decide how it should go." And for as long as he could, he planned to stay in charge of things.

Qui-Gon reached up to tug on his braid. "And you don't want any guidance, any help?"

Smiling, Obi-Wan shook his head. No. He wanted to *do* this, not receive it. "I have an idea of what I'm doing."

* * *

Qui-Gon wasn't sure how to respond. He had expected to take over, to lead, to pleasure his Padawan. In theory at least, Obi-Wan shouldn't have a clue as to what to do. Imagination would go a long way and he expected that Obi-Wan had been thinking about this for some time. But his Padawan had no practical experience to draw on. Still, this was Obi-Wan's night to do as he chose. "What is it that you want then?"

Smiling down at him, Obi-Wan's eyes were bright with anticipation and no small amount of desire. "I want you to lie here and let me pleasure you."

"That seems fairly one sided to me." Qui-Gon liked his encounters to be more equal. Of course, that was just what he'd expected to do to Obi-Wan, but he justified it by telling himself that *he* knew what he was doing and could teach Obi-Wan. But it was Obi-Wan's choice on how he wanted to things done. It would be Qui-Gon's honor and pleasure to give to his Padawan whatever he wanted or needed.

"It's my fantasy."

Qui-Gon smiled. "So it is. Tell me about it."

A faint red flush rose on Obi-Wan's face and the normally bold young man ducked his head, speaking quietly, his passion leaking through with every word. "I want to touch and taste and kiss every inch of you. I want to give you so much pleasure that I make you weak with it. I want to hear you shout my name when you come. I don't want you to *ever* forget this night."

The inflammatory words caught the breath in his chest and held it there as he struggled to breathe. His pulse raced. Obi-Wan sent a vivid mental picture of what he planned to do and Qui-Gon wondered with some amusement, if he would survive it. Oh, but what a way to go.

"No matter what happens, my Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon whispered hoarsely, giving his emotions free reign. "I will remember this night for the rest of my life, and on into what came next if I can." He subsided back onto the bed, laying himself open, body and mind, waiting for his Padawan to begin. "Do as you wish. I'm all yours."

The grin that touched Obi-Wan's expressive mouth had Qui-Gon's breath catching again. By the Gods, Obi-Wan was so beautiful, such a bright light in his life....

Moving back a little, Obi-Wan caught his hand, bringing it to his mouth and moving his tongue along the veins at his wrist, following it with a gentle raking of his teeth. Far from inexperienced, Qui-Gon was nonetheless astounded by the sensations that such a simple caress could evoke in him.

The sleeves of his sleep robe were easily pushed up and Obi-Wan's mouth moved along the sensitive underside of his arm. Qui-Gon sucked in a deep breath, his heart starting to pound in anticipation as each delicate sensation washed over him.

After giving his shoulder a gentle nip, Obi-Wan reversed his position, repeating the caress with the other arm. Qui-Gon groaned softly, whispering Obi-Wan's name. Oh, but it was sumptuous torture to be touched this way, with such love.

Obi-Wan returned to his mouth, kissing him tenderly and smiling with such sweet elation Qui-Gon's heart contracted, squeezing tight.

The exquisite torment had only begun. Obi-Wan's sweet caresses continued to drive him half-mad with wanting. Reaching out, he touched the living Force, drawing on it to give him control and strength.

A slender hand took hold of his ankle and brushed softly up the entire length of his left leg, over his hip, moving the robe to his waist, leaving him bare from there down. The coolness of the room made him shiver a little and the anticipation made him shiver more.

Leaning forward, Obi-Wan opened the front of his robe, kissing down the center of his chest, drawing the fabric to one side and licking slowly across. The hot mouth closed over one of his nipples, tongue flicking across the tender surface until it hardened and started to ache. Qui-Gon arched up, moaning softly. "Obi-Wan!"

Obi-Wan didn't linger. Moving down the bed, Obi-Wan pressed his mouth to the inside of one of Qui-Gon's ankles, licking up the calf and then chuckled as he continued along the back side of his knee. "Your legs are *very* long, Master."

He was sure that if he could think a little better, he would come up with a sufficiently pithy answer to that, but as it was he could barely talk. One thing he did manage to get out was the reiteration of his name. "Qui-Gon."

"Of course. Qui-Gon." Amusement was clear in the breathy voice.

The talented tongue continued up the inside of his thigh, trailing pleasure in every touch. Qui-Gon was rapidly losing his battle with control, responding instinctively to the vast pleasure coursing through him. As a last ditch effort, he tried again to reach out to the Force, but there wasn't enough calm left in him to adequately manage it. His whole body was alive with a deep need, tremendous want and suddenly there was no choice but surrendering to it.

With his long legs spread wide and Obi-Wan lying between them licking his balls, Qui-Gon could only lean into the touch as he lost the ability to think at all. Obi-Wan moved his, oh so very clever, mouth on to his cock, taking it deep into his throat and sucking strongly. Qui-Gon cried out, his back arching, his pulse slamming against the sides of his veins. The absolute searing bliss destroying what was left of his control. Deep breath, he told himself knowing he was lost, but still trying to control his movement, some part of him concerned he might choke his Padawan as he bucked up into the moist heat of Obi-Wan mouth.

"Obi-Wan," he ground out as the intensity of the pleasure threatened to overwhelm him again.

There was no answer. Obi-Wan withdrew his mouth and eased Qui-Gon onto his belly, pulling off the sleep robe as he did so. Nuzzling the back of his neck, Obi-Wan started down his spinal column, outlining each vertebra with his tongue, taking great care not to leave one inch of his skin unexplored. Qui-Gon had never thought of his back as particularly sensitive before, but each touch spiraled him higher and higher. After pressing a line of kisses down to the top of his buttocks, Obi-Wan hesitated.

Qui-Gon leaned up, glancing over his shoulder at his Padawan.

"May I?" The question was posed tentatively. Could Obi-Wan really be unsure of the answer?

As if he could or would deny the young man anything, especially at this point. "This is your night. You need only tell me your desire and it is yours."

In answer, Obi-Wan nipped his ass cheeks, then parted them. Qui-Gon shivered, anticipation crawling through him. It had been some time since he'd allowed this and the very thought of Obi-Wan buried deep inside him, joined to him, pleased him almost as much as the reality would. There was no one he trusted more than Obi-Wan, no one he'd give himself to more readily. Relaxing into the caresses of Obi-Wan's inquisitive tongue, Qui-Gon sighed, letting the pleasure wash over him and take control again.

As Obi-Wan's lips made contact with that most intimate part of him, Qui-Gon's already hard cock tightened further, his heart contracted, and ecstasy filled him. A wet tongue tortured him, slowly, exquisitely, shattering the last remnants of his control and smashing it as if it were a glass thrown against a wall. Drowning in a sea of bliss, there was nothing left; he gave himself up to the moment, allowing himself to fly free of all constraints.

Glorious!

Before the final moment of bliss and fulfilment could arrive, Obi-Wan pulled back again.

Panting and sweating, Qui-Gon whimpered, opening his eyes and taking a ragged breath. He turned around to stare at his young lover.

Obi-Wan stood and stripped off his clothes, pulling a small vial of oil from his pocket. Qui-Gon breathed out sharply at the sight of Obi-Wan's naked perfection. Even as dizzy with arousal as he was, he could not help but appreciate the sheer beauty of the pale flesh, firmly muscled chest and the thick cock jutting out from a nest of dark honey curls.

By the force, he craved Obi-Wan.

Within seconds, Obi-Wan was back in bed, and Qui-Gon relaxed into his touch once more.

"Please," he breathed as his mind slipped away on the grandeur of the moment.

Obi-Wan eased him onto his back, spreading his legs wide and moving between them. His hips on Obi-Wan's thighs, slick fingers moved inside him curving just right. Fire rocketed along every nerve in his body as pleasure built again, and soon Qui-Gon was back on the precipice of the world.

And then, finally, Obi-Wan's large cock was sliding into him, filling him, completing him creating a burn, an ache so profound everything that came before paled in comparison. Obi-Wan's oily hand stroked him in time with the thrusts. Fire spread along his extremities until Qui-Gon was sure he could no longer stand the pain or the joy of it.

Each moment stretched out infinitely, pulling as much pleasure from him as he could possibly feel and then more. There was nothing but the movement of the fat cock inside him and the shock-wave of extraordinary pleasure, taking him far away from himself and everything he knew. The intensity of the pleasure became overpowering, overwhelming, and he could do nothing but surrender before a power greater and more devastating than anything he'd ever known.

The world shattered into a thousand flaming pieces and he screamed Obi-Wan's name so loud and in such rapture that some small part of him feared the whole temple heard. Dimly he heard Obi-Wan call out his name as they both sank down into the bliss of the moment.

Sometime much later, Qui-Gon came back to himself, trying to catch his breath. Obi-Wan was stretched over him in a heap, sweating and panting, too.

Moving off, Obi-Wan lay down next to him, throwing an arm over his chest and pressing a kiss to the side of his face. "Thank you."

Smiling at his lover, Qui-Gon held him close, kissing the damp skin of Obi-Wan's smooth cheek. "Shouldn't I be thanking you?"

Obi-Wan didn't open his eyes, but satiation hummed along their bond. "It was my fantasy. My First-Time."

That was another thing. "For a man who hadn't done this before, you are remarkably skilled. How is that?"

Obi-Wan leaned up on his arm, his eyes snapping open, his expressive mouth turning down in a frown. "You doubt me?"

Qui-Gon could hear the hurt behind the words despite their light tone, and was quick to reassure his Padawan. "Of course not, but that was not the touch of someone who did not know what he was doing. Where did you get the knowledge?"

The blue eyes grew serious and a slight red flush appeared on his young face. "Research."

"What kind of research?" He carded his fingers through the short sweaty hair, pushing it away from Obi-Wan's face, afraid he could guess the answer.

Obi-Wan shrugged, a small smile coming to his lips. "Well, I started with books on the subject and then I moved on to a live demonstration."

"Which you did not take part in?" That must have been difficult to watch; his admiration for his Padawan grew.

Obi-Wan shook his head. "No. Two friends were willing to..." After everything it amazed Qui-Gon that Obi-Wan could still blush. "To..."

"Let you watch?"

"Yes." Obi-Wan ducked his head.

"Why are you embarrassed now?"

"It sounds tawdry in the telling, but at the time it was quite sweet. I was honored they allowed me to watch them and ask questions."

"I'm surprised you went to all that trouble."

"I told you. It was my fantasy to make you cry out in pleasure at my touch. If I didn't know what I was doing, I would not have been able to make it happen."

In a bizarre way, it did make sense to Qui-Gon and was typical of Obi-Wan. "Again, I thank you for the honor."

"It was my pleasure." Obi-Wan snuggled down next to him, kissed his face, and promptly fell asleep.

*And Mine.* Smiling indulgently down at his Padawan, Qui-Gon tried to clear his mind and follow him into sleep. But the night's events kept replaying themselves in his mind, and he was still wide awake an hour later.

The depth of his passion combined with the completeness of his surrender to it surprised and frightened him. In his entire long life, he'd never felt passion so great or arousal so keen as he had in the moments before completion. He would have done anything, anything at that moment to continue.

Kissing his sleeping lover once, he eased out of Obi-Wan's embrace, needing to meditate on this before he could let it go. He found his crumpled robe on the floor, but decided he would dress and go into the meditation garden. No one would be there at this time of night and the sight of his naked Padawan's abandoned sprawl over his bed would surely make meditating all the more difficult if he were to remain in his room.

A light, cool breeze filled the air with the sweet smells of spring blossoms, a sharp contrast to the polluted air of Coruscant. Rain still splattered against the force-field, but the storm's intensity had diminished.

Finding an appropriate bench under one of the blooming fruit trees, Qui-Gon breathed deeply, enjoying the subtle scent before closing his eyes and clearing his mind. He relaxed into a light meditation, going over each of the events.

* * *

A crash of thunder woke Obi-Wan with a start. Surprised and a bit hurt to find himself alone in his Master's bed, he took a deep breath, and centered himself, reaching out with the Force to find Qui-Gon.

Well, that was easy enough. Qui-Gon was in the meditation garden, but what he was meditating about, Obi-Wan couldn't tell, only that he was upset about something.

But it didn't take a genius to figure out what it was. He'd felt the slight unease after they'd finished, and knew that he'd pushed his Master too far. All he had wanted to do was bring Qui-Gon pleasure. And, he admitted to himself, perhaps shake that formidable control a bit.

Sitting up, he debated what he should do. The bed reeked of their activities and part of Obi-Wan wanted nothing more than to slide back into the dirty sheets and revel in the scent of their love making, but he knew he'd never be able to enjoy it knowing he'd upset his Master.

With a sigh, he pushed aside the reawakening desire and reached for his clothes, dressing quickly. There would be time for that -- or not, -- later. He left the room, walking slowly through the halls, trying to decide what he should say to his Master.

Shadows cloaked the garden, but the still frequent lightning strikes illuminated Qui-Gon through the trees. As Obi-Wan approached, Qui-Gon seemed to be coming out of his meditation. Looking up, Qui-Gon met his eyes, and Obi-Wan hoped that his worry didn't show, but feared his Master would sense it anyway.

Obi-Wan sat down next to his Master, his heart full of trepidation, and waited for him to speak.

Clearing his throat, Qui-Gon smiled slightly. "I was hoping to return before you woke."

Relief that Qui-Gon had meant to come back crawled through Obi-Wan, and he nodded. "I felt something was wrong."

"Not wrong, exactly. I needed to think on what happened tonight." A rueful grin touched Qui-Gon's mouth.

Obi-Wan had to hold back the impulse to kiss those well defined lips. "The loss of control."

Qui-Gon nodded. "Yes. It hasn't happened often."

"Master, I am so sorry." He slipped to his knees before Qui-Gon, bowing his head. "I would do nothing to hurt you. I only wanted to bring you pleasure."

Qui-Gon's big hand cupped his jaw, moving his head up to look him right in the eyes. "You did. Never doubt that. More than I've ever known in my life."

For a moment, his heart soared with the compliment. Obi-Wan couldn't help the smile that lit his face, but the problem hadn't been that he hadn't pleasured his Master. It was that he'd made him lose his precious control. "That *is* the problem, isn't it?"

"I would have done anything in those few moments to continue, anything. I feared with another partner..."

Obi-Wan thought he understood what Qui-Gon was saying. "But Master, you would not be with another partner. Maybe you let yourself lose control because you knew you *could*."

Qui-Gon looked at him, and nodded approvingly. "I did realize that, once I'd considered the issue."

Obi-Wan smiled as relief shot through. He put a tentative hand on Qui-Gon's knee. "So, you wouldn't be adverse to trying it again?"

A smile lit Qui-Gon's face, and he nodded. "That was always a possibility, if you wanted to, of course."

Not want to? Obi-Wan knew that there would never be anyone else with whom he *would* want to do this. "Yes. Always. Anytime you want. Right now would not be too soon for me." He leaned his head on the inside of Qui-Gon's knee, nipping the tender skin through his trousers.

"Ah, the advantages of youth." Qui-Gon chuckled, running a hand through Obi-Wan's short hair.

Like a cat, Obi-Wan rubbed his head against the hand petting him and all but purred. "Is that a yes or a no?"

"Oh, that's a yes."

Excitement racing through him, he leaped to his feet, holding out his hand to help Qui-Gon up. As his Master stood, he was pulled against Qui-Gon's broad chest and held tightly. With his nose buried in the soft folds of his Master's robes, he breathed in deeply. Qui-Gon smelled like home and safety and love to him. "I love you, Qui-Gon."

Obi-Wan heard Qui-Gon's breath catch at his words, and the arms holding him tightened more. "And I, you, my love. Always."

It was all Obi-Wan needed to know. He stepped back, taking Qui-Gon's hand in his and starting to tow him out of the garden.

"Patience is a virtue, my Padawan. There is no race, I promise you."

He stopped and looked at Qui-Gon, meeting the amused blue eyes with his own hungry ones. "I want you so badly."

"And so you shall have me, but not all at once, I think."

"Oh, yes, Master, slowly is good, too."

Qui-Gon chuckled again, but continued to move at a sedate pace. And Obi-Wan took a deep breath, matching his pace to his Master's, knowing he was right. It would wait. Now, if only he could convince his very aroused body of that.

Entering Qui-Gon's room again, Obi-Wan turned to his Master as soon as they were in the room and the door was shut. As best he could, he calmed his desires, reaching out to the Force for help with the task. "Do you wish something to eat, Master?"

Qui-Gon smiled approvingly. "No. I'm as eager as you are, my love."

Obi-Wan was pulled into his Master's arms again, and kissed thoroughly and completely. Excitement spiked in him, his already hard cock, pulsated with need, desire ripping through him. He gasped at the pleasure of Qui-Gon's touch as the big hands ran down his body, touching him, pulling at his clothes, until finally he stood naked before his Master.

Qui-Gon sat down on the bed, openly staring at him. "You are so beautiful, my Obi-Wan, so very fine."

He wished he could think of something cheeky to say, but the blush started at his toes and worked its way up to his face. He knew he wasn't bad-looking, too many people had asked for his favors to think otherwise. Until that moment, he hadn't cared much about his appearance, being neat, clean and presentable was all a Jedi cared about, but to see that look in Qui-Gon's eyes made him quite happy. "Thanks," he murmured, ducking his head with no hope of hiding the blush.

Hands on his hips pulled him forward and he stood between Qui-Gon's knees as his Master kissed the middle of his chest leisurely. The big hands moving from his hips to his ass, blunt fingers stroking gently along the crease between his cheeks. The sensations of his lover's fingers and tongue sent shivers of the purest delight and anticipation down his spine and along all the extremities of his body. Of their own volition his hands tangled in the silk of Qui-Gon's hair, which still hung loose from their loving earlier.

Tugging the hair gently, he made Qui-Gon raise his head and he brought his mouth down on the smooth surface of the soft lips. As his tongue begged entrance, Qui-Gon opened his mouth and let him in. Mapping the interior with a thoroughness that left them both breathless, Obi-Wan retreated and Qui-Gon followed him back.

Moving forward, he straddled Qui-Gon's lap, pushing him backward until Qui-Gon was lying flat and he was sitting on top of him. First things first, get rid of the clothes. He pushed the tunic open, but realized that in the position he was in, he would not be able to do much more.

Qui-Gon laughed. "You're in a quandary, aren't you?"

He smirked. "I'll manage." But it didn't look good from where he was sitting. Still, he leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the center of Qui-Gon's chest.

Qui-Gon's hand ran through his hair, pushing his head up to meet his eyes. "I'm sure you will. You'll need to move."

Obi-Wan didn't want to, but saw the wisdom of the words. "All right."

Moving off, he allowed Qui-Gon to sit up, and then to stand, but his fingers were quick to return to the robes, and soon he had Qui-Gon standing before him, naked. No blush from his Master as Qui-Gon let him look his fill. What he saw took his breath away -- pale flesh, firm musculature, long, long legs -- nothing soft or delicate about the big, raw boned body. Oh, how he craved that body, but more importantly, the man who inhabited it.

He looked up into Qui-Gon's eyes, knowing his awe was plain and wanting Qui-Gon to see what he felt, where words failed him.

Qui-Gon's big hand slid onto his face, bringing his mouth into alignment, and bearing down. Each kiss, no matter how small or quick, was to be cherished, savored like the finest wine. He might spend a lifetime drinking it, but always, always knew that it was the best, so it was with Qui-Gon's kisses.

Pressing his body up against Qui-Gon's, Obi-Wan wrapped both arms around him and tried to press him back into the bed. But his Master was having none of it.

"Not this time, my Padawan. This time it is my turn." The look in the blue eyes made him breathless again.

"We're going to take turns?" he gasped out, meaning it as a joke. He wanted nothing more right now than to feel Qui-Gon's hands and mouth on his body, maybe more than that, if his Master were willing.

And Qui-Gon seemed to understand this without question, smiling, and turning them so that Obi-Wan was pushed back onto the bed. Qui-Gon lay down next to him, stroking his flanks, pulling him forward so that he rested against his Master's warm body.

Kisses rained down upon his face and neck, and he arched under them, allowing all thought to stop as Qui-Gon continued to run those big hands over his body. His mind rode the waves of pleasure that moved through his body, sliding along with the mounting pleasure. When Qui-Gon moved his mouth down and licked a nipple, Obi-Wan could feel it harden, starting to sting in a near-pain-like pleasure. Teeth raked against him, and the sting grew worse; not painful exactly, but anticipatory, as if he were waiting for something else. Before he could find out what, his Master had moved on to the other side, repeating the move. Obi-Wan could only groan, lifting his chest in hopes of more stimulation.

He was denied as Qui-Gon continued down his body, stopping to lick or kiss places along the way.

After much traveling, Qui-Gon's mouth closed over his aching cock, sucking strongly. Intense hot pleasure arrowed into his body and he arched into it, unconsciously seeking more. A loud, long moan of fierce ecstacy welled up from his lungs, and he could not help but let it escape. He could feel the vibrations of Qui-Gon's chuckle around him, though he did not raise his head from his task.

In another second, the world he knew exploded in a flash of white light and pleasure so grand, so awesome that he could not take it in and he cried out Qui-Gon's name as he disappeared into the brightness.

A million years later, he opened his eyes to his smiling lover's face. "Mmm."

Qui-Gon chuckled softly, looking pleased with himself. "Very coherent, my Padawan."

He raised an eyebrow, all he could move at the moment. "You expect conversation after that?"

Another chuckle came from Qui-Gon. "I guess not."

He did remember that Qui-Gon still hadn't been satisfied. Reaching down, he patted the hard cock playfully, not enough to do more than tease. "What shall we do about this?"

The smile disappeared on a sigh that Obi-Wan hopped was of pleasure. "What would you like to do?"

"Well, hmm." He made a point of pretending to think about it. "You could put it in me?"

Qui-Gon sighed again, concern entering the blue eyes. "Are you ready for that?"

How did he put this delicately, but firmly. "Yes. Besides which, I did it to you."

"That may be so, but I am not the virgin here." A gentle finger trailed down his cheek in a small loving caress.

Technically, neither was he, not anymore. Obi-Wan growled playfully. "I'm more than ready. I want that, too. I want everything."

"You know, greed is *not* a Jedi trait." The tone wasn't as sharp or reproving as it could have been, but it was enough to dim Obi-Wan's excitement.

Dropping his eyes, he felt a flush start. He hadn't meant it like that. As he opened his mouth to apologize, Qui-Gon's big hand reached out to his jaw before he could speak.

"No. I'm sorry. I was teasing you. You've done nothing wrong."

Meeting the blue eyes, he saw contrition. "I want you so badly."

Qui-Gon nodded. "I want you, as well. But we have time, Obi-Wan; everything does not have to be tonight."

He nodded, knowing his Master was right but wanting anyway. Taking a deep breath, he tried to center himself, fighting back the arousal that had set in with the thought of Qui-Gon inside of him. "Do you want to sleep now? Or is there something I can do to ease you?" He nodded towards the hard cock that Qui-Gon still sported.

Smiling gently, Qui-Gon moved closer. "We don't have to, but we can continue if you'd like. It's up to you."

Meeting the blue eyes, he nodded, still wanting. "Please. I'd like that."

"All right, my Padawan." Qui-Gon moved closer, kissing him gently and then more firmly. The tender kisses devoured Obi-Wan, leaving him wanting more and more, and his master gave, and gave. He'd never imagined he could be gifted with such pleasure, such love, and it flowed from Qui-Gon to him and back again.

The ebb and flow of Qui-Gon's hands and mouth had him aroused to the point of pain by the time his lover eased into him. Nothing could have prepared him for the pleasure of having Qui-Gon make love to him. He rode the crest of the wave of love and lust that came from the both of them, and it was so strong, so intense that when the wave broke and crashed, Obi-Wan wasn't sure he would survive the ferocity of the ecstasy.

Finally, he lay panting in the aftermath, loving Qui-Gon more with each passing second. There were no words necessary for them now. The love flowed from one to the other and Obi-Wan could not imagine a more perfect peace.

Dimly he realized in the seconds before sleep took him that the storm had cleared. Tomorrow would be a bright and clear day.

End.   
July 1999


End file.
